There are a number of advantages to using a tripod when taking pictures. For example, a tripod can hold a camera almost perfectly still to enhance picture clarity. Tripods can also support lenses that are too large or unwieldy to be held steadily by hand. In addition, tripods can allow the photographer to get into the picture when used with a timer. Another advantage is that most high quality tripods include interchangeable heads that the photographer to attach a variety of devices, including compact digital cameras, camcorders, DVD recorders, etc.
One shortcoming of conventional tripods, however, is that they typically require a substantially level and stable support surface. As a result, it is often difficult to use conventional tripods on irregular terrain, moving vehicles, etc.
The Joby Gorillapod™, provided by the Joby Corporation of 1535 Mission Street, San Francisco, Calif. 94103, was designed to overcome the shortcomings of conventional tripods. The Gorillapod™has one to three legs which can be bent and rotated as needed to accommodate an inclined surface or attach to an upstanding structure.
FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of a portion of a tripod leg 100. The tripod leg 100 is similar to that found on the Gorillapod™, and is composed of a series of interconnecting members 102 (identified individually as interconnecting members 102a-c). Each of the interconnecting members 102 includes a male ball portion 104 and a female socket portion 106. As shown in FIG. 1A, each ball portion 104 is rotatably received in an adjacent socket portion 106. The ball/socket arrangement allows the tripod leg 100 to flex, and the friction between the interlocking balls and sockets holds the leg 100 in a desired position after forming.
One shortcoming of the prior art tripod leg illustrated in FIG. 1A is that if the leg 100 is over-flexed, the ball portions 104 can pull out of the mating socket portions 106, as shown in FIG. 1B. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a camera tripod that could be bent to accommodate irregular mounting surfaces without breaking if overflexed.